


Clomp of the Day

by SeanConneraille



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everybody Lives, Except Jackson's pride, Happy Derek Hale, Horses, M/M, Nobody Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeanConneraille/pseuds/SeanConneraille
Summary: Derek gets bullied into pack activities.orDerek's life got nice enough he just has to worry about falling from a horse.





	Clomp of the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artemis69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis69/gifts).



> Just a short little thing for @artemis69 birthday! Love you ♥
> 
> Warning: one angry lizard got hurt in the process.

Derek Hale learns at 28 that you can be the respected alpha werewolf of a respected pack that has fought monsters you wouldn’t want to meet in your worst nightmares and still shit yourself when faced with random things from ordinary life.

So Derek doesn’t know whose idea it was but he’s now sitting on a horse and currently praying for his life.

He’s not scared -despite what some unnamed people might say-. He’s not! It’s just that he doesn’t know what to do, doesn’t know how the horse is going to react to him and his wolf and he’s just here, powerless, on this big black ball of muscles and nerves ready to bolt at any moment. Derek has never felt closer to these dudes who’ve got only five seconds left to deactivate bombs in movies.

Next time the pack wants to go on a family outing Derek’s gonna fling himself to the moon and never look back. ~~Except Stiles will most certainly drag him back and force him to enjoy life with a shot of aggressive cuddling, a side of bitching and a large amount of love~~.

As for now, he clenches his butt cheeks and tries not to hold the reins too tight nor kick the beast inadvertently because he heard it was kinda bad. And Derek’s not asking for much but he kinda appreciates life these days and he’d like to live a little bit longer.

The lady who runs the ranch told him Shroom was the sweetest mare in the whole world but Derek’s still nervous. So he lets Shroom go her merry way and do whatever she wants as long as she lets him stay on her back.

He’s distracted by the freight train who runs at the end of the paddock at high speed, a mad laugh following it in the air.

It’s not that Derek thought Stiles wouldn’t be good with horses, it’s just that he was actively starting to look for first-aid kits when Stiles approached the one horse that seemed to hate everybody and that had just sent Jackson fly in a puddle like he was a piece of shit under its hoof.

They all flinched when Stiles put his foot in the stirrup but he just went with the flow, climbed on the horse from hell like nobody’s business and made instant friends with it. And for the last fifteen minutes they’ve just been running around like two gangly puppies under the part incredulous part exasperated looks from the pack.

“How can you stay on this living nightmare is beyond me”, Derek tells him later when Stiles and his new bff have finally slowed down a bit and they’re walking calmly side by side. Shroom gives them a happy huff and her feet seem a little lighter on the ground.

Stiles nudges his elbow before giving him a fond smile and a wink.

“I’m just used to grumpy creatures with big ass teeth trying to rip my head off buddy. Also don’t go around insulting my Zomb girl here, she’s the nicest of the lot, she just doesn’t like jerks!”

Derek rolls his eyes.

“See what i have to deal with?” he tells Shroom, and gently pats her neck.

~

(”Nice facial you got here Jackass!!” Stiles shouts at Jackson later. The angry look on his mud-covered face is priceless.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
